


After she stabbed him

by Keenir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contingency plans tend to contain contingency plans, particularly when you're dealing with Rumplestiltskin.</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">may contain spoilers up to <span class="u">second star on the right</span>, but not beyond.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	After she stabbed him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raissad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Raissad).



> Thank you, _Raissad_ , for the plot bunny that created this.

Once the Dagger was embedded in Rumplestiltskin, Lacey let go. Belle caught him and eased him to the floor.

He smiled at her and said, "Knew it," and looked at her until he could see no longer.

She bowed her head and closed her eyes, as much to mourn her love, as to fight the other mind which was somehow at home in her brain.

"Hello," caught both their attentions, so they opened their eyes and looked to the other side of Rumplestiltskin's body, where some sort of an illusion had spoken - _a hologram, like Luke Skywalker got, duh,_ Lacey thought at Belle.

The hologram or magical illusion - yes to both - was of Rumplestiltskin, and it told them, "Well. So now I'm dead, am I? And if you're seeing this, then I can deadrest assured that all is well and will continue to be once more.

"I once informed our dear unfriend Mr. Smee, that only the Dark One has life eternal. An unassuming statement, I am well aware. But as I was once informed that Henry will be my undoing - this was a prophetess, mind - I felt it only right to make sure and certain that my powers found a safe home in the event of my undoing."

"No," said Lacey and Belle, each for a different reason. _Underestimated him. Forgot that contingency plans tend to contain contingency plans, particularly when you're dealing with Rumplestiltskin._

"Look at the Dagger, my dear," Rumplestiltskin said to her. "Go on, pull it out if you haven't already."

She did so.

"Read the name on it. Not aloud, just to yourself." Rumplestiltskin's image smiled. "One of the most powerful curses in existence, able to overpower even the Storybrooke Curse, is my own. You're free. I know you'll make the most of it." And the image vanished.

She gave a tiny burp and covered her mouth, but not before a smoky wisp - all that remained of now-gone Lacey - escaped and dissipated.

A smile spread across Belle's lips right before she gave Rumplestiltskin one last kiss.


End file.
